Workout
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: When Elena walks in on Damon working out, things take an unexpected turn of events. Lemons, Delena!


**Workout**

"Damon? Are you here?" I opened the door to the Salvatore boarding house, as I tried to call on Damon. He had told me I didn't need to knock before entering, and I didn't have any problems following his request. He wanted me to see the boarding house as home, and that was exactly what it had become during the latest months. I had spend most of my time at the boarding house, actually. After Stefan left, telling me he didn't want to see me anymore, Damon had become the only thing keeping me somewhat happy.

A few days later, when Jenna had died, during Klaus' attempt to kill me, everything became much worse. I had major troubles sleeping at night, and I was deadly scared to be alone. And during all of that, Damon just kept being there for me, being my shadow everywhere, protecting me against anything that would cross my path. At some point, he even started sleeping by my side every night, to make me feel safe enough to sleep.

All of that, went on for a month or so. With the help of Damon, I started recovering from everything that had happened. I started driving to school by my self, no longer needing Damon to go with me. Then we started spending a few nights had what had become my house, instead of living at the boarding house. But my nightmares kept on coming. And Damon was still by my side, calming me every time I woke up, covered in sweat and tears from my nightmare. He protected me against everything that could ever hurt me. And after a while, I stopped being afraid of Klaus.

That specific day had been completely normal. I headed to the boarding house, after coming home from school for a change of clothes, looking for Damon as usual, but today he didn't answer when I called for him. Normally he would already be down here, with a cup of coffee, ready to help me get through my homework. He always heard me coming a mile away.

"Damon, are you here?" I asked, frowning. He wasn't in the parlor or the kitchen, so I decided to go upstairs. Maybe he would be in his room. He still didn't answer to my calling, and it made me worried. My heart rate went up, as I opened the door to his room. That room had become so familiar to me. I spent almost every night in that bed, next to Damon, him holding me and making sure I felt safe. Nothing sexual at all, and I loved it.

But right now, he wasn't in this room, and it made me scared. Had anything happened to him during the day? Not sure what to do, I headed for Stefan's room, to check that one. Maybe he would be in there. I really didn't want to go in there, but I had to check for Damon. I hadn't been in Stefan's room since we still dated, and it held a lot of memories. Memories I didn't want to remember.

When I pushed open the door, everything looked different. All of the furniture had been pushed to the walls, creating a big space in the middle of the room. A table had been added, and it was full of weapons. I frowned at it, but couldn't let it distract me from my mission. Damon wasn't in here.

I sighed and walked to the table. Where on earth had these come from? There were guns, wooden bullets, vervain weapons (I wasn't sure what each of them did, but I did recognize the golden liquid filling them), stakes and a lot more I had no idea what was. This was weapons used to kill a vampire. Not just a human.

I frowned and picked up one of the guns. It was heavy and cold against my hand. They were actually real guns, not just fakes. I aimed at the other end of the room, and almost jumped when I saw Damon standing there, with his hand help up in the air.

"Don't shoot! I won't harm you," he said and laughed. I quickly put the gun back at the table, and felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I blushed. I had only been aiming to have a bit of fun. I had never in my life fired a gun.

"Now, do you care to tell me, what you're going in here?" he asked, and stepped near me, letting his hands fall to his side.

"Well, you didn't answer my yells when I came in, so I decided to go look for you. You weren't in your room, so I looked here. What's with all the weapons? You planning on killing someone?" I asked, looking at the table. I had no idea why I added that last comment. I was way too casual about it. Killing someone shouldn't be casual, and I of all people shouldn't be casual about it. Maybe Damon was starting to affect me.

"Well, I work out in here. And I was actually going to do that, just now," he said and leaned up against one of the other tables in Stefan's room. First then did I notice that he was only wearing shorts. I loved seeing his bare torso. He had been in shape, when he was turned back in 1864, but he still spent time on working out. I liked it. I liked it a lot, actually.

"Elena? You're kind of staring. Staring isn't nice, you know," he said and smirked at me. I blushed and looked at my feet. I still hadn't gotten used to him being half naked around me, even though he was most of the time. He would keep his briefs on at night, for my sake, but he couldn't bear having anymore clothes on when he slept. He had told me that, without flirting the least bit with me. And I loved feeling his bare torso against my back every night. A little too much, maybe.

"Sorry, it was just you being half naked and all," I said, keeping my eyesight on my shoes. I had found out that I may had fallen just a little bit in love with him, during the time we had spend together. But there was no way in hell I was letting him know. He would be teasing me all the time about him being irresistible, and I wasn't ready for that yet.

Okay, maybe I was a bit more than a little bit in love with him. I was head over heels for him. But that would never ever be told. Damon's ego was huge enough already, and I was one hundred percent sure he would never love a girl like me. I looked like his ex lover/maker/girlfriend/whatever you want to call Katherine, but did that really matter? Stefan and Damon both agreed that I was nothing like her. No, Damon could never love me.

"Well, you will you have to get used to it, princess. I don't really like wearing shirts. Not at sleep, not when I workout, and definitely not when I'm in the same room, as a beautiful girl," he said, looking up and down my body. I blushed, trying to focus. I hadn't really thought about my clothing choice before now. I had a reason to come here, unlike every other day! I couldn't let him distract me.

"And Elena, I have to say, you're not very far from being half naked yourself," he added. I returned my eyesight to my shoes. No, shorts and a training bra had definitely not been the right choice of clothing. But at the same time, that was what I liked to wear, when I was going to workout.

"Damon, I want you to help me..." I said, trying to pull myself together. I had to push my feelings aside, and do what I had come to do! Noway I was letting him distract me. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I want to learn how to defend my self. How to fight. And I want you to teach me," I said, trying to keep my cheeks from turning red once again. Damon had been a soldier in the civil war, and he'd spend a lot of time fighting during the years he'd been a live. And then there was the bonus that him teaching me, would bring us closer. A really nice bonus.

"You want to learn how to fight? Good idea, but not going to happen," he said, dropping to the floor and starting to do push-ups. I ignored what he said, and followed his lead, starting to do push-ups. I regretted that decision almost immediately. It had been a log time since I had done any kind of training besides running, and my arms were already aching from keeping up up with Damon. He laughed at me, and removed one of his arms, not slowing down the least bit. I gave up with a heavy sigh and sat down at the floor, looking at the ripping muscles of his body. It was sexy, almost arousing to see him workout. He raised an eyebrow at me and increased the speed, not looking the least bit tired.

"Why won't you teach me?" I asked, as I cocked my head. He was always going on and on about me not being able to defend my self, hence him always coming to my rescue. Now I wanted to learn, and he wasn't going to teach me?

"Because you don't need to defend yourself anymore. Klaus isn't going to kill you, and I'm here to protect you against anything," he said, still going on. This was pure show-off. I rolled my eyes at him, and stood up from the floor. I cared a lot about him, but sometimes, he was being an upright asshole. I sighed as I grabbed one of the weapons from the table, playing with it. What could I do to make him teach me?

Suddenly I got a great idea. I wanted this enough to get hurt, to get my will. Damon was still busy doing push-ups, his eyes fixed on the floor. Silently I pointed the knife I had picked up from the table towards my stomach, let out a small 'whoops', before I plunged it into my stomach and felt the burning pain. God, it hurt. Damon caught me, way before I hit the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He bit down on his wrist, looking furious. I had never seen him this way. "I won't take your blood, until you promise you'll teach me," I said, smiling vaguely at him. He was raging. He ignored what I said and pressed his wrist against my mouth, trying to force feed me. I was successful in keeping the blood away, slowly feeling my body getting limp. The vision of Damon was starting to get blurry in the edges.

"Fine, fine, I'll teach you! Now drink, for fucks sake!" he was yelling and starting to look incredibly scared. Was he afraid that I was going to die?

I opened my mouth and greedily took what he offered. I loved the feeling of his blood going down my throat. While I was drinking, he quickly removed the knife from my stomach. The gaping wound in my stomach started to heal and I slowly started to feel my fingers again. He let out a small moan, as I grabbed his arm and held it firmly against my mouth.

"Elena..." his voice was husky as he spoke. This turned him on? Sharing his blood with me?

He carefully removed his arm, and when he looked at me, his eyes were darkened with desire. His hand was firmly locked on my waist, and the dark veins beneath his eyes were clear. I reached up and gently caressed the skin, feeling them. Stefan never showed me his vampire self. Never. He was afraid I was going to be afraid of him.

But Damon did, and I wasn't the least bit scared. Actually, It was the exact opposite.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, not really thinking about my words. His eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth opened just a bit, exposing his fangs. I moved my hand and gently touched them. Still without thinking, I pressed my thumb against the sharp edge, and immediately felt my skin break. Damon was paralyzed. He didn't move an inch, keeping his mouth open and his gaze fixed on me.

"Take it," I said, encouraging him to take the blood from my thumb. I did after all have a fair bit of his. His gaze were still asking my permission, even though I had said it. I nodded, and closed my eyes in pleasure, as he began to draw blood. How on earth did I feel pleasure? This was weird. But I enjoyed it. Maybe a bit too much.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked at me.

"Elena, you better get out of here, or help me, God, I will kiss you senseless," he said, his eyes almost completely back.

I have no idea what made me do what I did next. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let him know about my feelings, and I had promised my self that I wouldn't get involved with him. But that was all forgotten, as I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. At first he didn't do anything. He didn't respond. But then he started kissing me back, with a passion I have never experienced before. And boy, did he knew how to kiss!

His arms wrapped safely around my body, clinging me to him. I felt the chilly floor against my back, as he put me down and lay on top of me. The kiss never broke. Not even when his hands started tucking at my shorts.

I was the one to pull away from him and look into his eyes. They were completely filled with desire. Even though his pupils were dilated, I was still able to see the blue in them. That blue color I had come to love more than I would ever admit. Those blue eyes were looking at me, as if I was the most precious thing in the world, a thing he just had to have. But he didn't move an inch. He just kept on looking at me, with questioning eyes. I smiled at him and moved my hand to his face once again. He was still completely still, his eyes never leaving mine. I gently caressed his cheek with my thumb, feeling his cool skin underneath my hand.

"So, when do our lessons start?" I asked, not wanting to continue what we had just been doing. Don't get me wrong; I loved kissing him. It was amazing, and I wanted to do it again. But I was no where near ready to take the next step with him. I didn't just want to be another one of his girls. If we were going to be together, he was going to have to mean it. So I had to make him wait. And somehow, he actually seemed completely okay with that.

He reached out and placed a strain of my hair behind my ear, before kissing me very softly.

"Right now, if you want to. But I have to warn you. This will not be easy. I was human when I was trained, and I can assure you, it's hard," he said, warning me about the things he was going to make me go through. I shrugged and smiled at him, no doubt looking like an lovestruck idiot. His eyes were still desire-filled, but he didn't make a move. He seemed to actually respect my quiet choice.

"I know it'll be hard. And I know you're going to push me to my limits and beyond. But I also happen to know that you'll never let me get hurt," I said, gently cupping his face. His eyes were locked on mine and his lips were getting closer to mine. They only brushed gently against mine, before he stood up, while lifting me. My stomach still ached from the shot, but it was completely healed.

"You sore?" he asked and gently stroked the area where the wound had been. I nodded, enjoying the coolness of his fingers against my skin. He gently put me down on Stefan's bed and sat next to me. Then he bit into his wrist once again, and forced it down on my mouth. I didn't even bother to reject him. I knew he would make sure I was completely healed, even if it meant he needed to force his blood down me throat. And to be honest, I loved the taste.

It was nothing like human blood. No metallic taste, nothing like that. It was sweet and tasted exactly like him.

A moan made me return to reality and lock my eyes on his. They were even darker than they were earlier. How was that even possible?  
As I let go of his wrist, his mouth were on mine. My arms quickly wrapped around his neck, as he rolled on top of me. He couldn't get close enough. And I wanted him in every way possible. It was hard to remind my self, that I didn't want to be another one of his girls, and that we were making out on Stefan's bed. Noway I was having sex with him here. Not going to happen.

"Damon? Would it be okay if we take this kind of... Slow? I'm not really ready to jump into bed with you yet," I said, feeling my cheeks turning red. Was I really asking Damon the sex god Salvatore to take it slow? No way he was going to stay with me, when I asked that much of him.

But he was smiling at me, and his hand was sliding carefully through my hair.

"Just take your time, Lena. I get it," he said, placing one small kiss on my lips. I raised both of my eyebrows, feeling really surprised. His look was questioning, as his eyes never left mine.

"Thanks, Damon. I guess I hadn't really expected you to be okay with all of this," I said, looking away from his beautiful gaze. He frowned and let his left thumb slide across my lower lip.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Stefan left less than 3 months ago, and you cared a lot about him. I get that you're not ready to move on yet. I waited 145 to meet you, Elena... I can wait 'til you're ready to go there with me," he said. I could cry, from the happiness sliding through me at that moment. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before. Not even Stefan. But Damon did, and it made my heart flutter. I was in love with him, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. If I was lucky, he might be in love with me too. Or maybe just falling in love with me.

"Thank you," I said and quickly pressed my lips against his. He smiled at me and helped me to the floor.

"30 push-ups, go," he said, nodding towards the floor. I sighed and did as he asked me to. I had to remember that I asked for this my self. Damon had been trained to kill in the army back in 1864. Now he was going to teach me how to defend my self against vampires. And I knew he wasn't going to hold back. I was probably in for one hell of a ride.

His face showed absolutely no emotions, as he counted my push-ups. I was curious about what he felt. He had to be feeling something.

My arms were burning from pain when I was done. I did run at least three times a week, but I never did push-ups or anything like that. I hadn't needed it before now.

"So, how do you kill a vampire?" he asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Wood penetrating the heart, having the heart removed or cut the head off," I listed, trying not to sound disgusted by the thought. The two latter options were really nasty.

"Good. What do you do to weaken a vampire?" he asked, leaning back casually, reaching for a drink.

"Vervain or sun," I said, wondering what this was helping. He knew I knew those things. He had taught me, back when we first met. He smirked at me and downed the bourbon in one go.

"Good girl. Now, you're human. That means your strength is human as well. You won't really be able to push a stake through the chest of a vampire. You need to find another way to reach the heart. What I suggest..." he sped to my side and had my back against his front in a blink of an eye, "is that you attach from here. Then you'll get past most of the bones in the body, which will make it a lot easier or you."

His cool hands were pointing just below my ribcage n my back. His mouth was right next to my ear and I could feel his cool breath on my skin. It turned me on.

"But what other vampire than you, would I ever get so close to?" I asked, feeling a bit out of breath. He sped again, this time to the weapon table.

"You won't. If you have a weapon, you may have a small chance of shooting the vampire, before he or she snatches it away. God, Elena, you're human. You can't overcome a vampire," he said, slowly stepping closer. I frowned at him. He was deciding against again? Did that man ever stick to his decisions?

"Well, maybe I don't want to be human anymore!" I said, feeling my self snap. His eyes widened as he cupped my face.

"You're not turning. No way. I'm not going to let you, and that is final," he said, suddenly sounding very angry. I frowned at him and turned away.

"You don't really get to choose, Damon. It's my decision," I said, feeling wonderful about his blood that were currently flowing through my veins. I didn't even get to the door, before he was in front of me, all vamped out. I rolled my eyes and tried to get past him. Needless to say it was totally pointless. He wouldn't let me go, and no way I was stronger than him.

"I am not letting you leave this house, until my blood is out of your system. I'll compel you if I have to. I am not letting you turn," he said, flashing his fangs. I sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to let me leave. A plan started forming in my head, while I spoke to him.

"Fine. I'm tired, and I really want to go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" I said, trying to do my puppy eyes. No way he was going to resist those. He sighed, returning to his human self, as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the crown of my head.

"Okay. But I'm not changing my opinion. I'm not letting you turn," he said, starting to drag me to his room. I sighed and didn't give him an answer. I just flopped down on his bed and got under the covers.

"I'm just going to take a shower. Don't leave the bed. I'll find you, if you do," he said, collecting clean underwear. I didn't bother to answer him. He went into the bathroom, leaving me alone in his room. As soon as I heard the water turning on, I made my move. Completely silent, I got out of bed and tip toed to Stefan's room. The guns were still on the table, exactly as I had hoped. Without hesitating, I walked to the table, grabbed a gun and placed it at my temple. Was I really doing this?

The memory of Jenna dying, my parents dying, everyone that had suffered because of my flashed through my mind. If I hadn't been so damn fragile, those people hadn't been dead. Those people wouldn't have got hurt, if I had been able to defend my self. I would be able to defend my self as a vampire. I would be able to keep everyone else at a safe distance, nobody dying because of me. This was the right choice, and I was sure of it. Damon would be mad, when he would find me up here, with a bullet through my head. But as soon as I was a vampire, he would see that I was so much better. And I was going to turn anyway. I wanted to be with Damon, and surprisingly enough, I was ready to be with him forever. His forever. Soon to be our forever.

Closing my eyes, I pulled the trigger and everything went surprisingly black.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was that my head was hurting like _hell. _I didn't have any memories of drinking, and I had no idea why my body felt so cold and hot at the same time. Lifting my hands to my head, I squeezed my eyes shut, and let out a small moan. Why was I feeling this bad and what the hell had been going on?

After a while, I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Damon looking at me with very cold eyes. Then it all came back to me. The training, my two suicide attempts (one successful!) and my turning. I was in troubles.

"Why?" he asked, his voice very small. I cringed at the sound, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. I didn't regret making my self turn. I was going to do it anyways, after being with Damon for some time. But he was mad at me, and that might not be a thing I was able to turn around.

I couldn't get my self to answer him. I bit my lip, and sat up in the bed. God, I was hungry. My throat and stomach was burning from hunger. The lamp that lit up the room seemed to be burning my eyes and my gums were itching. I felt awful.

"I brought you a blood bag. Figured you'd need it, unless you decided you'd rather die. Again," he said, handing me a blood bag. Not looking at him, I accepted it, ripped it open and let the red liquid go down my throat.

I gasped, as my fangs broke through for the first time. It hurt. A small tickling feeling underneath my eyes, told me I had changed. I was a vampire. After emptying the bag, I didn't feel much better. The lamp wasn't burning my eyes anymore, and my gums weren't itching, but I was hungry. The blood bag hadn't been nearly enough for me. I really wanted more, but I had something else to focus on right now. I really needed to make things up with Damon.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I really wanted to..." he cut me off.

"Don't start saying sorry! If you're sorry about this, then you shouldn't have done it. This is something you should have thought about. Something we should have talked about, I should have told you everything about this life, before you made this decision. I should have been there to hold you, God damnit! You shouldn't just have done this," he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. I frowned and moved closer to him. My hand went to his face, removing the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry it didn't go that way... I should have talked to you, but... I was ready, and I believe this was the right decision. As you said, as a human, I would never be able to overcome a vampire. And every vampire in the world seems to be fixated on killing me. Now you can teach me, as a vampire. And you won't have to be afraid of me getting hurt," I said, surprised I was able to keep this calm. I felt like crying, like kissing him, like making love to him... Wow, wait, what?

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body.

"I guess there isn't much to do about this now. I just really wanted something else for you. Something better," he said and placed a kiss on the crown of my head. Wanting to have him closer, I quickly pressed my lips against his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my back at once, as he pushed me down on the bed, him on op of me.

His tongue licked my lower lip, making me moan, giving him access. His tongue started caressing mine, while his hand started tugging at my bra. The other one was roaming up and down my body, making me shiver.

Noticing he was only in his briefs made me painfully aware of the throbbing need between my legs. God, I wanted him to be inside of me right now. Screw waiting (no pun intended), I was so ready for him.

"Elena, if you want to take it slow, we should probably..."  
I cut him off, just like he had done, with a kiss. When we pulled away from each other I looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm ready, Damon... I really want to do this with you. And right now, I'm really really want you to be deep inside me," I said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. His eyes darkened with the same desire I had seen earlier, and I kissed him again, this time demanding.

His hand unclasped my bra within seconds, and practically ripped it off my body. Feeling my cheek go red with embarrassment from the sudden nudity, I let my nails scrape the skin of his back slightly. He hissed through his teeth and looked at me, as he started taking off my shorts.

"Hey, don't be shy, Lena. It's okay. You're beautiful. Actually, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," he said, trailing butterfly kisses down my neck, down my torso, reaching the hem of my shorts. In the next second my shorts and panties were on the floor, and I was completely bare before him.

I moaned slightly, as I felt his breath on my sex. I had never been this filled with want. The only thing I was able to focus on, was him.

"God, Damon... I want you," I said, not really knowing where it came from. Sex with Stefan had been very old fashioned, and very quiet. Missionary, never making a sound, and the lights off, just in case his face turned. Rather dull, actually.

"I want you too... God, I want to be inside of you," he said, as he let one finger slip into my wetness. I moaned at the sudden intrusion, loving the way his finger felt inside of me. God, how I wanted him.

"Shit, you're wet!" he said, curling his finger, hitting my g-spot. Using my new vampire skills, I flipped us and took off his briefs, revealing him in all of his glory. Wasting no time at all, I took him in my mouth, enjoying the loud groan coming from him. I curled my tongue around him while swallowing, earning another groan and a soft tug at my hair.

In the next second I was on my back again and he was positioned at my entrance, ready to slide inside me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lena? We can stop it you want to," he said, his eyes telling a completely different story. Of course he didn't want to stop. Both of us were turned on, and I'm pretty sure both of us wanted this.

"Damon, I want you. I want you, so much," I said, pressing a kiss to his lips, as he finally slid in, filling me to the hilt.

"God, Elena, I love you so much," he said, pressing kisses to my neck, as he moved, making me moan loudly.

"I love you too, Damon," I said, trying to keep my moans at bay. Almost impossible, considering the fact that his hand was currently making it's way down to the place we were connected and rubbing my bundle of nerves.

As we both climaxed, panting each others names, I pulled him closer, wanting to feel him next to me. I felt like my heart was going to explode with the love I was experiencing. Love for Damon. I had never thought that I was going to get over Stefan, but the way I felt about Damon was something I had never felt before. I had never loved that way. Never.

And in that moment, as both of us were tangled in the sheets and body parts, Damon whispering sweet words of love to me, I knew that this was were I belonged. In Damon's arms. Not anywhere else.


End file.
